


Ветер перемен

by Bohe_Mienne



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, EXO Have Powers, Elyxion VCR, Gen, M/M, Red Cube, maze
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 08:28:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16531004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bohe_Mienne/pseuds/Bohe_Mienne
Summary: Кай распахивает двери одну за другой, не мешкая ни секунды, не давая себе времени на страх. Что он увидит в очередной комнате? Что, если он опоздает? Их собственные силы просто поглотят их, сотрут с лица земли — или правильнее сказать: с изнанки этого мира?





	Ветер перемен

**Author's Note:**

> АУ относительно данного VCR (The EℓyXiOn [dot] in Seoul):  
> https://youtu.be/IoXYRmxWcQk

Кай считает двери: первая, вторая... От третьей он испуганно отшатывается, когда его окатывает дыханием пламени. Жар лижет кожу, и лицо тут же покрывается потом - от огня и от ужаса.

Четвёртая, пятая... Он распахивает их одну за другой, не мешкая ни секунды, не давая себе времени на страх. Что он увидит в очередной комнате? Что, если он опоздает? Он не знает, что страшнее: увидеть бездыханные тела друзей или не увидеть вообще никого. Их собственные силы их просто поглотят, сотрут с лица земли — или правильнее сказать: с изнанки этого мира?

И только толкнув шестую дверь, Кай понимает: страшнее всего — оказаться не в состоянии её открыть.

— Что за?.. Какого чёрта!

Он чувствует, как по шее медленно скатываются капли пота, теряясь в воротнике плаща. Он уже даже не пытается восстановить дыхание, в ушах вместе с кровью и звуками взрывов бьётся только "успеть, успеть, успеть". Бьётся так же отчаянно, как он сам в закрытую шестую дверь.

— Кто там? Чей это мир? Кто?!

Он судорожно оглядывается на застывших за его спиной друзей, переводя расфокусированный взгляд с одного лица на другое. Мозг отказывается анализировать информацию, и ему требуется время, чтобы понять: только два человека до сих пор не выбрались, запертые в ловушке собственных сил.

— Сюмин-хён...

Чен срывается с места раньше него, отталкивая с дороги — будто зная, куда бежать. Будто зная, что за этой, закрытой дверью — не он.

Кай заставляет себя броситься следом, чтобы отпереть комнату, чтобы убедиться, чтобы своими глазами увидеть, что...

— Хён!  
Сюмина трясёт, когда Чен протягивает ему руку, трясёт от холода и от страха, и Кай понимает, что его собственные руки, до сих пор сжимающие дверную ручку, тоже дрожат.

— Почему?.. Почему, почему, почему?!

Он снова бросается к последней запертой комнате, в надежде, что, возможно, существовал какой-то особый порядок, что, быть может, теперь... Остальные поспешно расступаются перед ним, но он этого даже не замечает. Всё, что он видит — самая простая металлическая ручка на абсолютно белой двери. Самая простая ручка на самой обычной двери, только вот сейчас Каю кажется, что ничего более страшного в своей жизни он не видел.

— Почему? Почему я не могу её открыть?!

— Потому что она заперта, Кай, — тихо произносит Бэкхён, и он недовольно поворачивается к другу: к чему озвучивать то, что и так очевидно? — Заперта изнутри.

Раздражение медленно уступает место пониманию и ужасу — не тому страху, которым был до этого момента охвачен каждый из них, а отчаянию, заставляющему поддаваться панике и терять рассудок.

— Ты хочешь сказать...

— Сехун сам запер дверь, Кай. Он сам решил не выходить.

Кай отрешенно переводит взгляд на последнюю комнату, гадая, что же творится сейчас в мире Сехуна. Шторм? Ураган? Он судорожно вздыхает, когда вспоминает все те разрушения, что видел в чужих мирах: рушащиеся стены, вылетающие стекла, запах гари и треск дерева. Вспоминает животный страх игнорирующего инстинкт самосохранения живого существа, когда заставил себя шагнуть в огонь. Как кто-то может добровольно обречь себя на это? Как можно осознанно пойти на такое?

— Нет.

— Но ведь если он не выйдет... — Чен напряженно поворачивается к Бэкхёну, и тот медленно кивает.

— Он умрёт.

— Я же сказал: нет! Сехун бы никогда так не поступил!

Кай разворачивается к остальным, прижимаясь спиной к двери, будто в попытке защитить. Только вот что? Мир, от которого уже наверняка не осталось и следа? Сехуна, который по какой-то непонятной причине выбрал смерть?

— Он бы так не поступил...

Он повторяет это раз за разом, как мантру, снова и снова пытаясь повернуть проклятую ручку. Почему именно сейчас он должен оказаться бессилен? Почему, когда от него требуется так мало, он не может сделать ничего? Почему остальные не верят ему? Он отчаянно бьёт дверь: один раз, второй, третий... Бьёт до того самого момента, пока не чувствует, как его от неё оттаскивают. У Чанёля крепкая хватка, но Кай всё равно не оставляет попыток вырваться — до тех пор, пока злость и паника не превращаются в слёзы. Чанёль продолжает его держать, но теперь Кай даже благодарен ему: он не уверен, что смог бы устоять в таком состоянии на ногах.

— Но что нам теперь делать? Если мы задержимся тут ещё...

Дио берёт на себя смелость озвучить то, что никто не решался сказать, и все взгляды, как один, обращаются к Сухо. Лидер какое-то время молчит, но Кай знает: тот уже принял решение.

— Уходим.

Знает, но всё равно замирает, оглушенный, в руках Чанёля. Это всё какое-то сумасшествие. Всё происходящее — это сумасшествие. Они уже давно потерялись в изнанке этого мира, запертые в этом лабиринта без выхода. Никто из них не понимает, что происходит, никто давно не осознает, в какой реальности они живут на самом деле. Это всё напоминает многоуровневый сон, когда думаешь, что наконец проснулся в своей реальности, но нет — ты просто открыл глаза в другом сне. Каждый из них начинает уже понемногу сходить с ума, кто-то в большей степени, кто-то в меньшей, и на секунду — буквально на секунду! — Кай допускает мысль: так может быть, Сехун...

— Хён! - он всё-таки вырывается из хватки Чанёля и кидается к Сухо, хватая за руку. — Ты не можешь просто взять и бросить его!

— Чего я не могу, Кай, так это позволить остальным тоже умереть. Я знаю, что ты не простишь мне это решение. Но я не могу иначе.

Позволить остальным тоже умереть? Тоже? Кай мотает головой. Возможно, единственный сумасшедший здесь — это он сам? Единственный, кто всё равно отказывается верить. Единственный, кто еще не смирился.

Он смотрит в спины друзьям, скрывающимся за очередным поворотом лабиринта, и оборачивается, только когда чувствует прикосновение к своему плечу.  
Бэкхён протягивает руку к его лицу, холодными пальцами смахивая слезы, и сжимает его ладонь.

— Послушай. Он бы не сделал этого просто так, я уверен. Он знает выход. Сехун знает, как выбраться из Куба.

Кай чувствует, как под серьезным, спокойным взглядом Бэкхёна снова зарождающаяся истерика постепенно сходит на нет. Он медленно кивает. Он верит ему. Верит, потому что ему надо во что-то верить.

— И если ты хочешь еще раз его увидеть, нам тоже надо выбираться. Мы не выйдем отсюда без тебя, Кай.

Он лишь качает головой в ответ: возможно, они не выйдут отсюда никогда — или до того момента, пока им не позволят отсюда выйти. Но теперь, по крайней мере, у него есть причина бороться.

Кай в последний раз оборачивается на так и оставшуюся запертой дверь и улыбается: с дуновением теплого ветра ему на ладонь медленно ложится опавший лепесток сакуры.


End file.
